Sing The Song
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: Another chaos meeting.Canada feel lonely again.And he start to singing...My first fiction


**Okay,this is the first FanFic I ever write in this site .Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Desclamer:Hetalia not the story is mine**

* * *

><p>Yet, another stupid meeting .America want to be a hero,England smack America's want Russia to marry her,France flirting with other nations,Italy want pasta and Hungry smacked Prussia with her fraying Canada sit silently at the corner and hoping someone will notice him<p>

Kumajiko,his pet,was sleeping soundly on his just smiled when his pet nuzzle to he sighed.'No one notice me again today'.With the chaos as the soundtrack,Canada started to singing a songs that subscribe him at the moment

**Please,Please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again,<br>Maybe someday,  
>You'll look up,<br>And barely consius,  
>You'll say to no one,<strong>

"And I'm the hero that…"America stop as he heard a singing voice.

**Isn't something missing?**

"What I you talking…"England try to look for the singing voice as he relized why America suddenly stopped talking about crappy things.

**You won't cry for my absence,  
>I know,<br>You forgot me long ago,**

Am I so unimportant?  
>Am I so insignificant?<p>

"Mattieu?" France stop flirting and searching for the singing know whose voice is that

**Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me…<strong>

The meeting room slowly go they also heard some singing voice.A very lovely voice

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me,<br>I know,  
>Though I'd die ,to me know you love me…<br>**For some reason,England's heart feel know,he always abandon poor Canada after he takes Canada from pays his attention just for ,England feel he's the worst father ever.

**Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me…<strong>

Please,please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again,<br>I know what you did to your self,  
>I breath deep and cry out…<p>

America heart the sad voice from his he really a brother or… a hero?A hero will not let his own brother sing a sad song.

**Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me…<strong>

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me,<br>I know,

France feel want to cry and hug his remember the first time he meet and shy little a pure looking face and big blue-violet eyes .Loking at him innocently while holding a snow-white polar bear.

**Though I'd die ,  
>to know you love me,<br>I'm all alone.**

Isn't someone missing me….

The other nation went to don't know why,but they're enjoy hearing the singing voice from the unknow nation (they don't remember who Canada).They space drown by the voice.

**And if I bleed,  
>I'll bleed,<strong>

Knowing you don't care,  
>And if I sleep,<br>Just to dream of you,

I'll wake up without you there

Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something…<p>

Canada don't notice the silent around him.'The song just fit me well'.But some how,a hot water came from his blue-violet eyes.

All the nations seemed feel like to sweep the water from his beautiful face,but some reason,they legs freeze to the grown.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me,<br>Not now.**

Though I'd die'  
>To know you love me,<p>

I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me…<p>

Canada end the song with small still did not realize he was the attention of all the nation.

Kumakimi was woke as his master start to sing the can feel his master tears on his fluffy hug his master.

Canada and entire nation was shocked with Kumakichi's behavior.

Kumalala licked his master's tears hug Canada again."Don't worry.I'll be with you always."Kumajirou (finally),said softly but loud enough for those nations to hear him.

Canada hug his polar bear tightly."Thank you," still not noticing that all the nations look at him."I guess we will eat pancakes with maple syrup,eh?"Canada ask Kumajirou and smiled as Kumajirou nod his nuzzle to his master's looked up to look to other nations.'I-I guess the meeting had end,eh?'' Canada fidget and quickly open the meeting room door and leave the room.

All the nations just stare at him as he leave the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Fuh…Finally…The story had guys might have read a fanfic with this song.I also had and idea after reading a fiction with this song add ,sorry if my English or grammars are bad.I'm just 13 years old and English not my main language<strong>

The song is 'MISSING' by 'EVANESCENCE'…PLEASE REVIEW!XP


End file.
